iWantYouBack
by marysidehouse
Summary: 5 month since Sam left Seattle. She realized she still have something for Freddie. Will they back together? *Seddie* Rated M because with me you never knew.
1. Chapter 1 – My Feeling are gonna kill me

**Hello (: I was hanging out with one of my friends. She is a Seddie shipper as well so we started to write a new story together. We're both Hungarian and she doesn't speak English , so she just gave me some ideas for this story. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Based on Lucy's ideas ,written by Mary.**

**PS: This story won't be as long as my another crossover **

** s/10305029/1/Sam-Freddie-s-Summer-Adventure**

**Chapter 1 – My Feeling are gonna kill me**

***Sam's POV***

We finished that day babysitting with Cat earlier. I was laying on the couch. I was all alone in the apartment because Cat went out with her Hollywood Arts friends Jade & Tori. They invite me as well, because they went to a Karaoke bar and Cat knew that I love singing, but I said no that time. I wasn't in the mood for having fun. I just wanted to be alone for a while.

It was 5 month since I left Seattle and my old life behind. I missed Carly and the dork as well. I video chatted with Carly almost every day, and I Skyped with Freddie every Saturday , but it wasn't the same. I played the strong girl in front of my friends ,but when I was alone I always cried. I missed Carly, I missed Freddie and I missed my old life. Okay … I didn't missed my mother and my aggressive step dad ,but I missed my happy time for Seattle.

I started to think about Freddie. Why couldn't I forget him? I still had feelings for that nub, but I was sure he hadn't had feelings for me. Before Carly left I saw them kissing in the studio, so I guess I was just used by him. He just needed me to forget Carly. So that's why I spoke with him just once a week. I couldn't handle more, because I still loved him.

***Freddie's POV***

I finished school and I went home. Fortunately my mom was working ,so I was alone. Finally I could think about the most beautiful girl in the world. Samantha Puckett. God why I loved her? Why? She left Seattle and she didn't want me back. She only talked to me once a week. She didn't told me her address as well. I only knew she was in Los Angeles.

I wanted her back more than anything. I wasn't complete without her. She was my other half. Oh and school was extremely hard without her as well. Everybody started to punch me and Gibby. Yeah without Sam students thought they can do anything to her friends without consequences. Yeah they could. We were targets.

I was close to call Sam ,but what if she ignore me? I took a deep breath and dialed her number.

***Sam's POV***

Soon my phone rang. I looked at it … GOD it was Freddie. I picked up and tried to act cool.

(A/N: Freddie = italic Sam=bold)

"**Hello. What's up Fredifer?"**

"_I was just thinking about you. I'm fine and you?"_

"**I'm surviving. " **I lied I didn't want him to know I was suffering without him.

"_Sam? I need to tell you something, I called you with a reason." _My heart started to beat faster. Maybe he loved me as well? That was impossible, he loved Carly.

"**What is that reason?"**

"_Okay, but please don't hate me."_

"**I won't it's a promise."**

"_I guess it's better tell in video chat." _ He said and added.

"_Turn on your laptop. Bye."_

"**Fine." **

I did what he said and sign in to Skype. Soon he called me.

"_Hello Sam."_

"**Now tell me what is so important nub?"**

"_Okay. I miss you Sam. Can I visit you?"_

"**No you can't."**

"_Can you visit me?"_

"**Why?"**

"_I miss you and…"_

"**And what Freddie?"**

"_Okay some senior in school punch me every day since you left. I close to leave as well."_

"**Why didn't you told me? You want me to kick their asses?"**

"_No I want you back."_

" **How do you mean back?"**

"_In here Seattle. Oh and as my girlfriend …. please don't kill me." _My heart beat faster. Freddie want me back?

"**I can't leave Cat here. She is so innocent and she needs me."**

" _I need you as well. I'm nothing without you." _

"**Okay you can visit me. My address is Venice California, "**

"_Can I visit you tomorrow?" _He was so cute , I… I loved him.

"**Okay… hey Freddie?"**

"_Yes?"_

"**I'm glad you're coming."**

" _Me too. We'll talk tomorrow. Bye Sammy."_

"**Bye Freddie.." **He signed out…

"I love you…" I added but he couldn't hear it.

**This was chapter 1. We'll continue if you write some review.**

**I love you guys. Mary**


	2. Chapter 2 - Count The Consequences

**We just uploaded today and we got almost 150 views for Ch. 1?**

**We love you guys (: So we decided to continue. **

**Love: Mary & Lucy**

**Chapter 2 : Count the Consequences**

***Sam's POV***

I was just happy. I couldn't believe that Freddie still likes me, and he was gonna visit me. I turn off my laptop and called Cat.

"Hey Cat when are you coming home?" I asked her. I wanted to tell her about Freddie. She didn't know anything about my past with him. She just knew that we did iCarly with him. I never told her the truth about my mysterious ex-boyfriend. It was time to reveal the truth about Freddie.

"Jade is driving me home about 30 minutes."

"Then hurry Kitty Cat. Momma is happy and she needs to tell you something cool."

"Okay I'm on my way. Bye Saaam."

We put down the phone and I smirk to the air. God I was so happy I couldn't help it.

***Freddie's POV***

I stood in front of the mirror. I gave myself a smile and started to speak.

"I know I was a jerk and I was an idiot ,but I still love you. ARGGGGGGG." I was shit with speech like this. I just want her back. Why? Why me? Why couldn't we just stay together?

I opened my laptop and the application called My Diary. I started to write. I never was a sentimental idiot, but after Sam left that Diary was my only friend who I trust.

" **Dear Diary!**

**I called her and she gave me a green light. I could visit her. I'm so nervous I want her back, but what if I screw everything? What if she still hates me because of Carly? Yeah Carly kissed me and I was an idiot to kiss her back, but that's just happened. I love Sam and I always will. I hope she won't kick me in places where never should be kicked.**

**Wish me luck. **

**Freddie."**

God… I was talking to my diary. I definitely need Sam back.

***Cat's POV***

I came home and greeted Sam.

"Hiiiii Saaam." I said and hugged her gently. She hated hugs, but she always let me hug her for 5 seconds.

"Hey Cat. Sit down we need to talk." She said and I did what I was tell to.

"What's up Saaam?"

"Listen. I didn't tell you before but my mysterious ex-boy is Freddie B from Seattle."

"Really? Why did you tell me this?" I was curious. Sam was a mysterious girl. She loved her secrets. She never told me too much personal data about her past.

"Because he is visiting me tomorrow." She said and I looked at her with big puppy eyes.

"Really? What I can do with this Saaam?"

" I need to talk to him ,so after I introduce you each other ,we're gonna go upstairs and talk. I just want you to babysit alone or with Dice?"

"Okay. I can do this for my frieeend." I said and hugged her. She was excited about Freddie ,so I didn't wanna ruin her happiness. Sam was rarely happy, so I was glad that she finally on her way.

***Sam's POV***

Cat is a cool friend. She was my second best friend. Okay Carly is my ultimate best friend , even if she kissed my ex-boy. I had shower and turn on my laptop and sign in to Facebook. I realized that Freddie is available on chat, so I write to him.

(A/N: Sam is still_ italic _and Freddie is still** bold)**

"_Hey Benson what's the actual fuck?"_

"**I'm excited to see you tomorrow. (:"**

"_Your mom let you come to LA?"_

"**She stopped controlling me. It's a long story I'm gonna tell you if you wanna. ;)"**

"_Cool."_

"**What are you doing?"**

"_I'm lying on my bed."_

"**Don't you dare teasing me."**

"_Benson you're such a bad boy."_

"**You love it. :P"**

"_Maybe. :$"_

"**I know you love it. I remember our … relationship … you know what I mean :P"**

"_I know you mean sex nub. You can say it out load. We're not children."_

"**Okay I mean SEX … Puckett."**

"_That's my boy :$"_

"**Sam? Can you forgive me about Carly?"**

"_If you tell me you're sorry and tell me about that kiss maybe. :$"_

"**Fine I'm sorry Princess Puckett. **

**She kissed me. We talked about it after on Skype and she told me she did it because she want to made our goodbye special… and she want me to discover I haven't got feelings for her anymore. And she was right I haven't. There wasn't passion or sparkle. It was just a kiss… but with you? It's not just kissing Sam."**

"_I forgive you nub. Wanna video chat?"_

"**No. I want you right now into my bed :$ … please don't kill me."**

"_No problem. I want the same."_

"**Really?"**

"_Yeah Nub really. What you think ? Why did I left Seattle?"_

"**Why did you left Seattle Sammy?"**

"_Because I loved you."_

"**You just loved me?"**

"_I still love you dork."_

"**I love you too.**

"_Tomorrow you can prove it. I don't believe you."_

"**No worries. I'm gonna."**

" _I take that as a promise."_

"**I love you. I'm gotta go. Tomorrow I'm gonna get up early."**

"_I love you too. Good night."_

We signed out and went to sleep. I dreamt about him. God I couldn't believe he still loved me.

I just afraid the consequences of our relationship. I couldn't leave Cat, and he couldn't leave Seattle. I hate long distance relationships. I needed a plan.

**That's it. I hope you loved it. Write review those make us happy.**

**xoxo: Mary & Lucy**


	3. Chapter 3 – Finally I Can Love You

**Here comes Ch. 3.**

**Enjoy it.**

**Seddie Lemon!**

**love: Mary & Lucy**

**Chapter 3 – Finally I Can Love You**

***Sam***

I woke about 10 am, dressed up, made Cat some breakfast … just the usual, BUT it was the day. Freddie was coming, he sent me a text about 9 am. He said he is close, because he left Seattle about 3 am. He was excited as well I guess.

After Cat went to school , I went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. God I looked terrible. I needed some make up and I needed to do something with my hair. I needed to be perfect, 'cause I wanted him back. I put on some foundation, some beige eye shadow , black eye pencil and my favorite dark black mascara. My face was better than before. I combed my hair and put a black headband into. I gave myself a smile and added.

"Much better." I left the bathroom and turn on my laptop. Soon Dice came over.

" Hey kiddo! You shouldn't be in school?" I asked him curiously.

"I have a day off. My mom believed me in this morning. You know fake vomiting. "

"Gross. Anyway what you want?" Dice was 12 years old and he had a little boy crush on me, so he always 'followed' me.

"I just bored can I hang out with you?"

"Sure, but about 6 pm my boyfriend Freddie is coming and I'm so excited about him, so sorry if I'm not a great company right now."

"You have a boyfriend? … Okay... I understand" He was disappointed I guess , but he sit down next to me. I sign into Facebook while Dice told me about some business he just made yesterday. I did not really care about it, I was excited about Freddie.

***Freddie***

I got up 3 am, got dressed and ate some cereals. My mom was sleeping at his boyfriend's house , so I was alone when I left. I wrote her a note.

"Mom I went to Los Angeles I'll be home about 6-7 days. Love Freddie." I put the note onto the kitchen counter and left the apartment. I got into my car and sent a message Sam. I turned on the radio and drove away.

***Sam***

I spent my forenoon with Dice and I had lunch with him and Cat at Bots about 2 Pm. We had a nice time. After we got home Freddie called me.

"**Hey Sam. I'm having a break. I'll be there about 5 pm."**

"_Hey Frednub don't drive fast. Be safe for goodness sake."_

"**Don't worry about me. I love you Sam."**

"_I love you too."_

"**Bye baby."**

"_Bye."_

We put down the phone and I turned to Cat.

"When the little girl and her mom come?"

"About 4 pm. When Freeediieee come?"

"About 5 pm." I said and turned on the TV. Yeah Toilet Wars. I loved that show.

"Kay-Kay." She sat next to me and we watched TV until Alice – the little girl – came. Freddie was close. My heart beat fast and I was excited.

***Freddie***

I was close to Venice. I stopped at a Day & Night shop and bought some ham to Sam. I knew she wasn't an average girl. She appreciate ham more than flowers. I got back to the car and I didn't stop until I reached Sam's apartment. I checked my hair and got off the car. I took a deep breath and rang the bell. Soon Sam opened the door. She was stunning.

"Hey Sweetie." I greeted her and she gave me a smile.

"Hey!" She said and jumped into my neck. It was unexpected but awesome.

"Did you miss me? I whispered to her ear and stroked her back gently.

"You have no idea." She said and kissed me passionately in front of her roomie.

"Heeeey Sam?" Cat made us fall apart.

"Oh sorry Kitty Cat. Cat he is Freddie my boy, and she is Cat the best roommate ever."

"Hiiii." She gave me a smile.

"Hello Cat." It was a bit awkward.

"Okay can you continue the work alone?" Sam asked her, and she took my hand.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Okay. Don't come up. Even if you hear something weird."

"I know you want to be as close as possible to each other. I'm not stupid." She said and gave the little girl some lemonade.

"Okay.. Wait you know what sex is?." Sam said and giggle.

"I'm not stupid Saaam." Cat said and turned back to the little girl.

"Okay …" Sam said and leaded me upstairs.

***Sam***

I kissed Freddie again, and sat into his lap. He grabbed my hips gently and pushed his tongue deeper into my mouth. I started to suck his tongue, he moaned and pulled me closer. Finally we fell apart.

"God I missed this so much." He said and took of my t-shirt.

"I missed this too." I kissed him again. The taste of his lips was incredible. I was in heaven … finally. Soon he took off his shirt as well and he unclasped my bra. He cupped my boobies and sucked my nipples. It felt so good.

"God … baby … it's feels … so good." Suddenly he put his hand into my underwear, and started to rub my wet pussy. Shortly he found my clit and I gasped.

"Oh … baby don't … stop." I groaned and he continued.

"Want me to lick your pussy?" He purred into my hear and I only could nod. He pull off my thong and started to lick my wetness. I moaned and sighed as he suck my swollen clit. It felt amazing. Freddie was really good in sex stuff. He had got a huge cock and he was really good in tease as well.

"Ahw … baby … I'm coming." My climax was intense. I just trembled and breathed heavy.

"Was that good?" He asked me after I calmed down. I nodded and kissed him.

"My turn." I said and pull down his boxer.

"I want to make love to you. I can't wait. Please don't tease me. Not now." It was weird he loved blowjobs, but I let him inside.

"Okay. Make love to me." He put the condom up and slowly pushed his rock hard manhood inside me. I missed that feel. He filled me out so well. It was really good.

"Oh Sam … you're so tight." He moaned and started to move in and out a little faster.

"You feel so good as well… ahw Freddie I'm close."

"Come for me gorgeous come on."

"I … COMING .. AHW FREDDIE … FREDDIE… AHW." I came so intense. Finally I was so happy.

"I'M COMING SAM … AHRR." Soon he came as well and we lay down on my bed.

"It was amazing baby." I purred and buried my face into his shoulder.

"Yeah. It was so great. I missed you Sammy." He said, hugged my tighter and kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too Freddie."

We were happy and finally one. We didn't care about the future or the fact probably Cat heard me scream, or the fact maybe she came upstairs and see my naked in my true love's arms. I was just happy and I didn't care anything. I knew I must think, but that time? I enjoyed the moment with my sweet baby.

**I hope you liked it. We'll continue if you write some review or message.**

**Love you guys.**

**Mary & Lucy**


	4. Chapter 4 – One Week in Wonderland

**We weren't together, but we reunite so we continued this fiction.**

**I hope you will love this chapter.**

**SEDDIE LEMON & of course drama.**

**It'll be Sam's POV in 85%.**

**Chapter 4 – One Week in Wonderland **

***Sam***

Freddie stayed a week with me. It was the best week of my life. We were together again officially. even we told Carly on video chat as well. We made love twice a day, hang out and spoke through nights. I didn't wanna end this ,but I knew he must go back to Seattle. Not just because of Crazy, he must left because of school. GOD school… those filthy little motherfuckers are gonna hurt my baby again. I must do something as soon as possible. He must left me, and we must have a long distance relationship, what I didn't want to. I was sure he worth it , but I was sad. I needed him by my side. I hadn't left Cat yet. She needed me. Sometimes I couldn't figure that we babysit together or I babysit her. She was cute ,but I must find a roomie for her, because I wanted to go back to Seattle. I wanted to be around my boyfriend, what is a normal thing I guess.

That was our last day together in Los Angeles. We had passionate sex in the afternoon before Freddie left me in Venice.

"Baby I love you I don't wanna leave you." He cried out, while he undress me and took off his clothes.

"I love you too. Don't worry Freddie … I'm gonna go back to Seattle soon as well." I gasped while he kissed my neck and played with my boobies.

"I'll be the happiest guy if I'll have you by my side Sammy." He said and kissed me passionately. I shivered and hugged him. He slowly pushed his rock hard cock into my soaking wet pussy. He felt so good. He started to move in and out and I moaned and groaned loudly.

"OH …. FUCK … IT'S … SO FUCKIN' … GREAT." I sighed and hugged him tighter. I wanted to feel him as close as possible. I loved him so, so much.

"AHW … SAM … YOU'RE SO … TIGHT." He said and started to move faster. That was game over for me, I was really close to come. I scratched his back and he groaned in surprise.

"FREDDIE … I'M COMING … GOD … FUCK." I screamed. I trembled in his lap, and I felt he came inside me as well. Luckily I was on the pill, even if I hadn't got a boyfriend before Freddie showed up. My doctor wrote up some pills to adjust my cycle. It was a lucky step, 'cause I could feel ,my sweet baby's come inside me without consequences. It felt warm and so good inside me.

"I love you." I whispered while I burred my face into his shoulder.

"I love you too my sweet baby." He said. I smiled and kissed his neck. He hugged me tighter and I felt a teardrop on my back.

"Hey Frednub. Don't cry baby, I'll be in Seattle soon. I just need to find a new roommate for Cat. I can't leave her without someone. She is so innocent."

"It's a promise? I never wanna be apart from you again. You're my sun in the dark, you're my happiness." He said and kissed me. After we fell apart I gave him a happy smile and added.

"I'll be back, and I'll be with you. Oh and I'll kill those son of a bitches who punched you a Gibbs."

"Thank you honey , but I don't like when my girlfriend fight my battles." He said and blushed.

"I'm not just your girlfriend, I'm your savior in this kinda situations. I know you can handle one or two guys, you're really muscular ,but you can't handle the whole bad ass commando in Ridgeway" I said and he nodded.

"Let me help you baby. Okay?" He nodded again and I kissed him fiercely.

"Thank you for everything. " He said and looked deep into my eyes. My deep sea blue storm merged with his light chocolate brown mess. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Baby you don't need to thank that I care about you." He finally smiled as well and kissed me gently on the lips. I kissed him back and my tongue begged for entrance. Soon he gave it to me and our tongues fought for dominance. It felt so good. He was a really good kisser. About 5 minutes we fell apart. He cupped my face with his hands and added.

"I love you so fucking much." He said and kissed me again. Soon we lay down and I rested my head on his chest. He played with my blonde curls.

"I don't wanna go home, but my mom will kill me if I stay."

"I know. Give me 3 days and I'll follow you okay?"

"Okay. Sammy?"

"Yes baby what?"

"I know I said it a million times, but I love you."

"I love you too Freddie." He smiled. I usually called him on nicknames, but when I was serious I called him on his real name, and I saw that made him laugh. He got used to those names like 'Frednub' or 'Freddifer' or the other unkind names. I smiled too.

"Freddie?" I said and burred my face into his shoulder.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I guess you need to leave now or you must drive at midnight." I said sadly and kissed him hungrily.

"I don't care."

We felt a sleep, I felt safe with him.

***Freddie***

We slept through the afternoon, so I must drove at night, but I didn't cared. I was with my sweet Sam. She worth it. Soon we got up, and got dressed. We went downstairs and kissed.

"I love you. Soon I'll be with you okay?" She said and hugged me tightly.

"I love you too. Never forget it okay?" I said and kissed her.

"I guess you need to go. Tomorrow call me on Skype okay?" She said and I nodded.

"I will, don't worry." I kissed her last ,and got into my car. She waved while I left the street.

***Sam* **

He drove away and I started to cry. I knew I'll be back, but I missed him. I turned to Cat and started my monologue about Seattle and my leave.

"Cat I know you're gonna hate me, but…" I couldn't finish because she interrupted.

"… you want to be with Freddie in Seattle isn't you?" She said and I nodded.

"But I don't wanna leave you without a roommate." She smiled and added.

"I have classmate. You know my friend Tori Vega didn't you?"

"Yeah she is nice."

"She have got an insane sister and she want to move out, so I can call her and maybe she wanted to live with me."

"That would be nice." I said ,but Cat started to cry. I guess she understood the situation in real.

"I'll miss you Sam." I hugged he gently.

"I'll visit you as soon as possible. Okay?"

"Okay." She said and smiled at me.

I was close to be with my Freddie ,and I could leave without remorse.

**That's it (: I hope you liked it. Write review.**

**Love: Mary & Lucy**


End file.
